Life of a Human Imprint
by feaashley
Summary: An Embry Imprint Story!. It's mainly the perspective of Heidi Black and well, the 2nd Generation of The Wolf Pack. *story better than summary*
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Okay first off here are the family trees. **

**Cameron Family: Jared+Kim = Gabriel and Alyvia**

**Black Family: Jacob+Renesmee = AJ, Heidi, and Genevee**

**Uley Family: Sam+Emily = Justin and Jordan**

**Ateara Family: Quil+Claire = Pamela and Derek **

**Single Known Werewolves: Paul Lahote, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, Embry Call, Leah Clearwater, and Seth Clearwater. **

_I was bleeding; quite much for my liking. I felt vulnerable, weak, and pathetic. I tried to sit up, maybe even stand to run. But I couldn't, my torso was bleeding too much. I can taste the copper-flavored blood seeping out of my lips as my eyelids became too heavy. Why did this happen to me? Oh that's right…I fell in love with Embry Call._

2 Months Earlier

"Heidi! Hurry up!" I was sucked out of my revere and was back in reality. I felt little beads of sweat on my pale forehead. I groaned. "I'll be down in five minutes." I said quietly, already knowing that my younger sister Genevee could hear me with her vampire super hearing.

That's right, my younger 13 year old sister was a vampire while my 15 year old brother was about to become a werewolf soon. He already showed signs of changing.

"Heidi are you done yet?" my mother said impatiently.

"I told Genevee I would be down in 5 minutes." I said quietly. My mother sighed, obviously not happy with my choice of words. In a blink of an eye, my carry-on items were well, in my carry-on bag. "honestly." She mumbled.

I said nothing. I usually don't. I haven't called my mother 'mom' since Genevee had gotten her fangs. My father on the other hand, I call him Jacob.

Genevee, mom, and I got in the car while Jacob was a little cranky since we had to wake up at 4am and AJ fast asleep on the left side of the car.

"Hey daddy, how long is this gonna take?" Genevee asked Jacob. He murmured something like 'don't ask.'

I leaned my head against the window. "Wake me up when we arrive gene." I said nudging Genevee on her shoulder. She nodded her head.

I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

_**10 Hours Later**_

"Heidi. Heidi." I felt a slight pressure on my eyelid as I fidgeted.

"Seriously Heidi, wake up." I fidgeted more and opened one eyelid.

"hello." I see Genevee looking over me. "We're here."

"Wouldn't have guessed." I opened my other eyelid with a smirk.

"Hardy har har." Genevee rolled her golden eyes.

I got up and looked at the scenery before me. La Push, Washington. I took in a deep breath. This was different from Virginia.

I started to grab my items and hauled them into the big house. It took me 10 minutes to get them hauled. Genevee and AJ on the other hand, had no time to waste.

"Sweetie go rest some more." Mom softly shoved me toward my new room.

"I'm fine." I stopped in my tracks but it was no use. My mom had picked me up which was understood considering my 5'2 frame.

"Put me down please." I said. Mother laughed. "Oh come on. You've had a long day."

"I just woke up."

"Still I feel that you need to-"

"Stop!" I yelled. Mom looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry. But why can't I just stay awake for more than 12 hours. Please _mom_."

Mom's eyes became watery. "I'm sorry. But you know your condition and I'm just worried that something bad might happen."

"I know. I'm sorry I even said anything. But I feel like a prisoner in here. Can I at least go outside for a bit?"

Mom hesitated and closed her eyes, "alright fine. But please wear 3 sweaters. It's cold outside."

I smiled, "deal." I hugged her cold figure while she hugged my neutral one. She left to finish unpacking while I kept smiling as I look out my window.

Green. Green everywhere. So much nature.

I began to get dressed. I had a tank top layered with a long sleeve layered with a sweater layered with a jacket. I also wore leggings with some jeans and socks layered with fuzzy socks with hiking boots.

Yeah, I HAD to wear all that. I wish I were a vampire and not care how cold it is, or a werewolf so that I was a built in heater. But no, I'm 100 percent human.

I had no special ability whatsoever. Not one at all.

I hurried downstairs where Jacob has been on the phone with some gy named sam while mom was talking on her cellphone with Aunt Alice. AJ was in one of his moods and Genevee was giving me a begging look.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly.

"Can I use your laptop? Mine broke and mom and dad haven't gotten it fixed yet." She gave me pleading eyes.

"Yes. But there's a password."

"What is it?"

"Figure it out."

Genevee gave me a look. "Awwwh come on! You can't be serious-" I cut her off.

"It's not hard." Genevee rolled her eyes. "fine ill figure it out. Thanks anyway." I smiled.

"Anytime gene."

I was out in the forest and was twirling. Yeah call me a little kid but when you grow up in a world where you've been homeschooled since you were seven and always home while everyone else is out having fun.

I needed to live a little.

I began to look around and realized that the woods was beautiful, a bit mossy, but beautiful.

I saw what looked like a bear and bolt. I may have unnatural parents and siblings but I was still human.

Once inside I was panting like mad. I kept clutching my lungs while AJ was watching me with horror.

"Heidi!" he shrieked. I silenced him. "No no, I'm fine. Just a little beat." I gave him a smile and hurried upstairs ignoring his call and locked my door and searched for my inhaler.

Once I found my inhaler, I inhaled it in deeply. I suddenly felt all better. I heard AJ knocking on my door.

"What?" I asked when I opened the door. He looked furious. "Why did you even go outside!? You know you're condition! I can't believe you were stupid enough to-"he shivered.

I backed away slowly. "AJ calm down." I said. He kept shivering. Panic was making its way to my emotions.

Genevee heard my attempts to calm him down and ran into my room.

"OH MY GOD. DAD! MOM! COME QUICKLY!" she cried.

Jacob and mom rushed in quickly and took action with Jacob dragging AJ away.

"It's time." He said to mom and she nodded. Genevee's eyes became shocked. I stood there, motionless.

I really am weak.

**So what do you think? Lemme know c: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

I felt bad that AJ changed a bit too early. But mom told me not to worry.

"Where are daddy and AJ?" I heard Genevee ask mom.

"He went to go tell an old friend of his for help since his sons phased as well. it turns out that all the boys and girls that are werewolves phased at this time."

"You mean there's more?" Genevee asked a bit horrified.

"Yes Genie." Mom rolled her eyes. "How are you feeling Heidi?" she asked.

I looked up from my sketchbook, "I'm fine. But I still feel guilty."

Mom looked sorrowed. "it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"We all preferred later."

"Genevee!"

"What?" she rolled her eyes for the millionth time. "It's true."

I continued to draw my dream when a thought occurred to me, "when are we meeting Jacob's friends?" mom looked confused that I referred dad to Jacob. "Ummm I think tonight. All the ladies will be there and they're dying to meet you."

"great." I mumbled.

"They're coming here though. I figured that we should all have a long sleepover so that we wouldn't feel lonely."

"How long does it take to train to be a wolf?" Genevee asked.

"To gain control of your anger, 2 weeks."

"Oh God." She complained.

I smiled. "When are they coming?"

Mom thought for a moment," I think I hear a van pulling up."

Genevee and I jumped up and rushed to our rooms to look presentable. Of course Genevee was quick so she showed me her outfit. She was wearing a nice yellow summer dress considering that she loves dresses.

I decided to wear non-transparent black leggings and a gray long long-sleeved shirt that fit me like a dress.

"I think we look presentable." I stated gesturing to both of our outfits. Genevee nodded. "Agreed."

"Girls! Come down here!" we both heard mom shout. With a flash Genevee ran downstairs while I took my time trying not to get an asthma attack.

When I reached the bottom step Genevee was already talking with the young women in our house. Mom must've smelled my scent because she turned around and smiled. "And this is Heidi." She gestured.

I waved awkwardly. "hello." Three women smiled.

"Hi, I'm Claire." I girl with light brown soft-looking hair and lightly tanned skin. Then a girl with dark brown short curly hair introduced herself as Kim. Lastly, a woman with three long scars enhancing her beauty called herself Emily.

"Nice to meet you." They all smiled. I sat down next to Genevee who was talking to mom about school.

"She can go to La Push High." Kim stated excitedly. She turned to me, "and you too."

"Actually Heidi doesn't go to high school." Mom stated. All three women looked surprised obviously curious to know why.

Emily spoke up, "may we know why?" mom nodded, "Heidi has breathing problems and well I just didn't want to risk it. We almost lost her when she was seven-"

"Do you want anything to eat?" I offered, cutting mom off. Mom had a cheery smile on, "yes well let's eat shall we?" everyone nodded with a small smile.

I decided to just grab a muffin and head to my room.

"Heidi aren't you going to stay downstairs for a while?" she asked.

"No I'm actually tired. I'll see you all tomorrow." I said and rose upstairs.

_**2 Weeks Later**_

"Dad and AJ are back!" Genevee cheered. I looked up from the book I was currently reading and pushed my glasses up. "Where are they?"

"They're in the backyard! Come on! And dads friends are _hot_." Genevee waggled her eyebrows while I raised one. "Aren't you a bit young to be thinking like that?"

She gave out an exasperated sigh, "oh please _**I'm**_ _**more**_ mature than I look."

"If you say so." I laughed earning a soft punch from her.

Genevee was wearing black skinnies with a nice peach colored shirt with white polka dots. I on the other hand, was wearing navy skinnies and a dark gray hoodie that kept me warm. I envied Genevee's pin straight black silky hair that was pinned up and her bangs were pinned up nicely. My wavy dark brown hair was left loose with no bangs. I looked in the mirror and frowned. I wasn't pretty, I was average. I barely had any hips for a 14 year old but Genevee has the perfect figure. And shes 13! I was almost sickly skinny because I didn't go out much. Even my eyesight was awful but yet I have such vivid dreams. My dark blue/black glasses just made me look like a geek.

I think the only think I like would be my smile. That's it.

I quickly put on some flat boots and hurried downstairs to greet the wolves.

The idea of meeting wolves struck me hard. I didn't know anything about wolves but the basics. You get buff, strength, tall; fast and have enhanced senses. That's it.

I walked out the backyard and saw 14 buff guys and 3 beautiful 'wolf girls'. I already see Genevee walking up to them smiling. The people just smiled.

I saw Jacob hugging mom while AJ hugged Genevee.

Then AJ looked toward my direction.

I slowed my walking.

"Heidi…" he said. I began to walk toward him and stretched my arms wide and gave him the biggest hug ever. "I'm so sorry." I said quietly. AJ hugged me tightly careful not to break me or something. But I instantly knew I was forgiven.

"How was it?" I asked him. He shrugged, "we learned a lot and it was hard at first to control our anger but we all managed to get it sooner or later." I nodded. "Good to know. And good to have you back." I patted AJ's left shoulder with my right hand.

"Heidi!" I heard mom shriek. "Go inside! You're not wearing enough clothing to keep yourself warm!"

I turned to her, "I feel fine."

Jacob turned to me, "listen to your mother."

"But I feel fin-"

"Don't question my authority as a father!" He used his alpha voice on me. I stepped back.

"Jake." Mom warned. "You know she didn't mean it." She tried to grab him but he shook her off. "I said go inside." He said lower.

I turned my heel and walked toward the house.

"Is this your other daughter?" I heard a husky voice ask.

I turned around and met beautiful light brown eyes. He had gorgeous russet skin and muscles that made you want to- _STOP!_ I mentally scolded myself for thinking that way. Then again, it isn't a _bad_ thing.

The man kept staring at me in wonder. Jacob didn't look happy. "Call, what did you do." He said slowly. The man turned to him, "Jake. I didn't mean to-"

"Heidi get inside now!" he growled. Emily tried to calm him down but he shook her off as well, her husband known as Sam growled.

"I'm going!" I raised my voice at him.

"Heidi, don't raise your voice to your fathe-"

"He's not my father."

"What did you just say?" Jacob was getting angry but I can see in his eyes that he looked hurt.

"You're not my father. You never were and you never will be. You're upset at me because I'm human. I'm not like you. You don't love me as a daughter because I'm not like you."

"And what exactly am I to you then?" Jacob asked with sorrow.

"A monster."

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

Mom was currently trying to get me to apologize to Jacob.

"Sweetie he didn't mean it. He's just over-protective that's all."

"Over-protective? Are you sure about that?" mom looked upset.

"Yes. He's only hard on you because he loves you. He knows Genevee and AJ can take care of themselves but you cant."

"I can't? It's not my fault I have asthma!" I was hurt. It really wasn't my fault I had asthma.

"That's not what I meant. He just…doesn't want to lose you permanently."

"I was seven."

"You had an awful attack during the field trip and those damn teachers didn't do anything about it but stared! If Genevee hadn't had ran home to tell us you would've died!" by the end of her statement she looked like she wanted to cry.

"Mom-"

"AJ is a tough werewolf and Genevee is a tough vampire. But you Heidi, you're a human. And not a strong one; look I'm sorry this isn't the life you want but once you turn 18 you can go out and live your life. But for now, it's only 3 more years. Since your birthday is coming up."

I wanted to cry. I hated this feeling. But what I hate most is knowing that I hurt Jacob. "Will you call Jacob for me?"

Mom smiled, "of course Heidi."

It didn't take long for Jacob to come into my room. He stood near the closed door looking depressed as hell. I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry I-"

"No I'm sorry Heidi. It's just that I almost lost my little girl that I wanted you in this ring of protection so that nothing can ever happen to you again. But I need to realize that you're growing up. You're about to be 15 and I can't stop you." He started to tear up so I talked.

"I'm sorry for questioning your authority as a father. I'm sorry I'm just a human. And I am sorry for disowning you." I began to sob quietly. I then felt heat all around me and realized that Jacob was hugging me tightly.

"It's okay. But what I really want is your forgiveness." He choked.

"I forgive you…dad."

Once we apologized, we decided to meet the rest of the pack. I met Brady, Collin, Seth, Leah, Paul, Sam, Jared, Quil, and Embry.

Embry Call.

The man who stared at me weirdly yet admiringly.

Then I met the 2nd generation of wolves: Gabriel and Alyvia Cameron. Gabriel was a bit shy but Alyvia was talkative in a good way. I met the Uley twins: Justin and Jordan. Justin is cockier but Jordan is more childish. But they're pretty cool once you get used to their ways. Lastly I met Pamela and Derek Ateara. Pamela is a bit protective of Derek and Derek is more adventurous, kind of like Seth and Leah Clearwater.

I realized I have never seen a wolf before except dad that one day I had the attack.

I bonded with Pamela, Jordan, and Gabriel the most. They are all protective of me since I'm human but I didn't mind. They weren't OVERLY-PROTECTIVE like my parents and siblings.

I envied Pamela's hips, russet skin, and gorgeous silky hair. Her eyes were a stunning gray. Her brother looked like a masculine version of her. Alyvia had long wild curls and electric green eyes with olive skin and a BIG butt. Gabriel is the same as her hence the big butt.

Don't judge me.

The Uley twins had dark skin to die for and dark eyes. Their hair was brown and they basically looked like Greek Gods. Heck, all of them were like Greek gods and goddesses.

And then there's me.

A couple days passed and not once had I said a word to Embry. I felt like he was avoiding me before I even say hello.

Not today. No, today I was going to speak with him.

I was reading a novel about the holocaust and decided to stop for a while and look for Embry.

The dads were in the front yard catching up while Seth, Paul, and Embry were in the kitchen helping themselves to some food.

It's go time.

I was wearing a navy blue sweater with dark gray jeans. Not that it mattered.

I walked into the kitchen and greeted the guys. "Hi guys."

"Hey Heidi." I heard Seth greet with food in his mouth I stifled a laugh. "Hey Heidi-baby." Paul said smoothly. I looked down. "Hi Heidi." Embry said shyly.

"Hi Embry." He looked at me and looked away.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Seth and Paul decided that it was best for them to leave us alone.

"No."

"Then why do you avoid me whenever I wanted to say hi?"

He looked at me sadly, "I-I don't know."

"Oh…well I'd like for us to be friends. Is that okay?" he smiled.

"I'd like that." He stuck out a hand and I gladly took it.

We stared at each other for a moment when I realized that he's probably too old for me.

"I- umm should get going." Embry laughed. "Where to exactly?"

"My room. I spend most of my days in there."

"What about school?" he looked curious. As if it actually interested him.

"I don't attend school."

He raised a sexy eyebrow. God Heidi get a grip your 14. Well almost 15. "Why not?"

"I'm homeschooled." He knew that I felt uncomfortable so he didn't press on the subject but asked me random question questions.

I hadn't realized that we spent 4 hours just talking.

"Oh God Embry! I'm sorry for rambling for almost 4 hours!"

"4 hours? I thought you rambled longer." I gave him an apologetic look. "I'm kidding Heidi! I'm kidding."

I smiled, "well I should grab a bite and sleep." He flinched at my choice of words. "my bad Embry." He waved me off.

I grabbed a slice of pizza and waved at Embry and trudged upstairs.

I was changing into my pajamas. I had on some gray pajama pants and was currently putting on a shirt when someone barged in.

"Heidi you forgot your-"a husky voice stopped in mid-sentence and I realized that Embry was looking at me.

I WAS IN A BLACK LACE BRA.

Holy crap.

"Umm." Embry stuttered. "I'll just leave this here." He set my book on my desk.

"thanks." I managed to say since I stood frozen. He backed away still wide-eyed and closed the door.

I wanted to cry. I wasn't attractive in my bra heck, I wasn't attractive at all. And he saw me IN A BLACK LACE BRA.

Might as well kill me.

_Heard that. _Genevee thought to me. I rolled my eyes.

_HE SAW YOU IN YOUR BRA!_

"GOODNIGHT GENEVEE!" I shouted, earning a laugh from her.

I put on my black tank top. Oh God I thought.

How embarrassing.

That night I dreamt of a woman with copper curls and piercing gold eyes.

**So who did Heidi dream of? Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Embry POV**

"What if you guys can't do it?" Paul asked me as if it were normal.

"I'm not thinking about doing it anytime soon she's almost 15."

"Yeah but in a way you are old for her-"

"I hope you're not talking about my daughter." My old alpha asked angrily.

"Course not." Paul muttered. Jacob sighed, "Embry I need to speak with you." I nodded.

"Look Jake I know I impr-"

"I don't want any connection between you two."

"What! That's not fair! What about you and Renesmee!"

"That's a different situation."

"No it's not! Come on Jake! It's not like I meant to!"

He sighed, "Alright! That's enough. But you can only be friends, JUST FRIENDS."

"It depends on the imprint."

"Let me finish Call." Jacob growled. "I don't want you two alone at all."

"Oh come on Jake!"

"Look, I just don't want you to end up hurting her."

I became a bit angry, "I won't hurt her."

"I'm just looking out for my daughter. My _human_ daughter."

"So am I." I knew she was human. So are Kim and Claire. And they can take care of themselves just fine.

"Just remain friends and NOT ALONE and we'll be fine."

"Jaco-"

"That's an order Call."

"You're not my alpha anymore."

"Embry. Don't. Push. Your. Luck."

I growled, "She's my imprint."

Jacob had a menacing look, "She's my daughter."

I nodded, "fine. We don't even see each other that way."

"You can tell her about imprinting when she turns sixteen."

"Fine."

"Now go to your shift." He waved me away. I turned and phased. I couldn't watch her sleep since Jake is always there protecting his family. He'd sniff me out in no time.

_This sucks. _

_I know what you mean. _

_Brady? How?_

_I imprinted._

_That's great Brady! _

_No its not, she's too young!_

_Well who is she?_

_Genevee black._

Oh shit.

**Genevee POV**

I woke up with a start and looked at my clock.

4:00 AM

I groaned. I felt a vibration near my head and realized that I fell asleep texting Brady. But of course dad doesn't know; he'll skin me alive.

Or not.

I read the contact and realized it was Great Aunt Alice.

_Is Heidi alright?_

_What do you mean? She's asleep?_

_Check on her right now. _

I sat up. Panic crept its way in my emotions as I began to creep around the house heading towards Heidi's room. I suddenly felt an uneasy feeling when I was about to open the door.

I took in a deep breath and opened the door.

"Holy!" I covered my mouth not wanting to wake my brother or parents up. Heidi was still. Her skin became a light blue, as if she was cold. Her eyes were wide open but there was no life in them at all.

"Heidi?" I walked slowly towards her, no answer obviously.

I nudged her. "Heidi. Heidi?"

Nothing. I decided to wake AJ up. He always knew what to do.

I ran to AJ's room and he awoke with a start. "What are you doing-"

"Sshhh! something's wrong with Heidi. Come here!" I motioned him towards her room. I felt his panic go right through me.

When we entered the room, AJ almost screamed in horror. I had to shut him up so he'd keep his yap shut.

"Heidi!" he whispered rather loudly. He began to shake her.

"Don't shake her idiot!" I snapped.

"But she's waking up." and he was right. Heidi blinked and her color was back to pale, and her eyes became a dark brown. She gasped. "What happened?"

"You were blue." I stated.

"And your eyes looked like if they belonged to a blind man." AJ stated sleepily. Heidi nodded. "Oh."

"Are you okay?" we both asked her at the same time. She nodded, "sorry to bother you guys." I waved it off. "It's okay Heidi. I'm just glad you're okay." AJ hugged her and walked off to his bedroom.

"Are you sure you're alright Heidi?" she nodded. "I'm fine. Really. Go back to sleep." I smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Genevee."

_**7 AM**_

**Heidi POV**

I woke up with a start. I began to pant. Who is that woman?

Shaking my head, I sat up slowly not knowing what to think. Who was that woman?

I got up from my bed and made my way to the kitchen where I was greeted by a happy Alyvia.

"Heidi! Good morning! How'd yah sleep?" her bright green eyes sparked every time she spoke.

I scratched my head, "Umm fine. How about you?"

"I slept great actually!" she bounced off her seat and nudged me toward an empty seat. "so are you going to La Push High? Or Forks High?"

I gave her a look, "Umm actually-"

"Heidi! Come here quickly!" my mother said.

"Be right back." I said to Alyvia who is now chatting with Genevee.

I made my way through the ridiculous hallways until I reached my parents.

"We need to talk." Jaco-Dad said.

I sat down slowly, "ooookay?"

My decided to break the ice, "Well you know how we've moved and well you've been homeschooled all year long for about 8 years?"

I began to feel excited; maybe this was the year I can finally go to a regular school.

Mom gave me a bright smile, "Well we've decided that instead of one year, you finish sophomore year in December!" she cheered happily.

I was speechless. 15 and done with sophomore year.

Dad raised an eyebrow while mom gave me a shocked expression, "Sweetie? I thought you'd be happy-"

"I am." I plastered my best excited smile. "I'm just still overwhelmed with the news." I had trained myself throughout the years to fake my emotions so that no vampire can notice. Not even Great Uncle Jasper. And that's saying something.

Mom clapped, "I'm glad. But that means I have to give you all your work starting today!" she jumped up. "Let me give you your work." She fled the room leaving me with dad.

"Soo I guess we're done here." I said as I stood up.

"Sit." He said a bit irritated.

I sat.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked not really remembering if I did anything wrong.

He breathed, "No." he stared at me for a moment, "About Embry…"

I know that the wolves can read each other's minds, did that mean that they saw me in my bra.

HOLY CRAP NO!

I gave dad a look of confusion but inside I was freaking out.

Breathe Heidi, breathe.

"Embry?" I asked. Dad nodded, "You see, he's older than you-"

"I know that."

He released an irritated sigh, "I just don't feel comfortable when you two are alone."

I shrugged, "Alright."

Jacob looked at me surprisingly, "Alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah dad. I respect your decisions." I smiled.

"That was easy." He mumbled with a chuckle.

**Review? **


End file.
